Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story one-shot
by EpicDiamondSword178
Summary: This is the lonely fairytale of a young boy named AI and his only friend IA.


I never really understood. I never understood why I was so hated. Everywhere I went, I was bullied and scorned. I practically drowned in the hatred of others. I wasn't even wanted when I was born. My mother abandoned me and I was taken in then kicked out like I was some kind of strange animal. I was labeled as a monster as everyone. Finally, when I was five, I was thrown into a damp, dark, prison. My name is Ayo Ishida or AI for short. And this is my lonely fairytale.

* * *

"Here's your dinner, monster." A guard spat at me as he shoved my tray of food under the door, spilling the contents onto the dirty floor. But I didn't care. I grabbed at the food with small hands that are far too bony for a six year old. I devoured the food as quickly as possible so I could avoid extra thrashings for not eating quickly enough. I pushed the tray back softly and the guard muttered a few words that I couldn't hear. He ran off with the empty tray and didn't come back. My chain clanked as I crawled back to my sitting place. I sat there in silence for about an hour, waiting for 'her' to come.

"AI…" a sweet voice called softly. My head snapped up and my shoulders tensed from fright but I quickly down after I saw it was my friend, Iesha Akuna otherwise known as IA.

"Did I scare you Ai?" The young girl giggled. Her hair was matted and she had dirt, bruises and scrapes all over her tiny body. She was a fellow child prisoner along with me who was only half a year younger. Except she lived at least two cell blocks away. I could never understand how she was able to sneak past all the guards and gates but I never asked.

"No. I've just had a stressful day." I muttered. I looked her up and down and noticed that half of her leg was wrapped up in a bloodied bandage. I jumped forward but could only reach a foot away from her thanks to my chains.

"What did they do to you?!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, "I slipped on the stones. I'm lucky they even noticed and bothered to wrap it."

"Well then _why_ did they bother?" I asked a stern look on my face.

"Did they- I guess not…" IA mumbled with a mixture of confusion and sadness on her face, "Since I seem really tough to them, they are sending me to a military base for experiments."

My eyes widened and I strained even more against my chains, "No! They cannot take you!"

"Quiet down! They'll hear you!" she said to me in a strained whisper. I heard a soft tinkling coming from behind her back and I gave her a questioning look. She gave me a goofy grin and held up a large ring of keys. My eyes bulged and she held one key up to the lock of my prison door and unlocked it.

"We are going to escape!" She told me happily.

"No! They'll kill you for helping me!" I protested. But already, she had unlocked my door and had her arms around my neck in the first hug I had ever felt in my entire life. I felt strange because there was a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't care." She muttered in my ear. Next thing I knew, my chains fell off my ankles and I felt free. IA grabbed my hands and dragged me out of my cell. She led me down a maze of hallways until we reached a door that I vaguely remember entering a year ago.

"You ready to see the outside world?" IA asked me. She didn't even give me time to answer before she thrust a key in the key hole and the locked clicked open. She opened the door slowly and I had to cover my eyes because I hadn't seen sunlight in over a year. I removed my hand slowly and was amazed at what I saw. There was a large field of tall grass that eventually led to a forest in the distance. IA once again took my hand and pulled me out into the open air. I breathed in and smiled at how sweet the air smelled. I was very used to the smell of musk, urine, and BO so this was a welcome change. Once we were far away enough, IA began giggling crazily. I looked at her and smiled, and then even I began giggling.

"Let's run away and live in a tree in the woods." I fantasized to the only person I loved and who loved me back. She nodded and we ran down the grassy hill, hand in hand, giggling like normal six year olds should do. We chased each other, rolled down the hills, and hid in the grass then found each other. Finally, at the end of the day, as the sun was setting, we sat at the top of the hill and held hands tightly, staring at the beautiful glowing orb as it drifted slowly down in the sky.

"AI…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Well of course!"

"No, I mean, love me, love me."

I looked down and thought for a moment. Of course I loved her! She was the first and only person I met that actually loved me. It took me a moment but finally I said, "Yes."

IA began giggling but it was quickly cut off when a pair of hands grabbed my shirt and the back of IA's tattered dress. She screamed and began kicking at her captor. I was about to follow her actions until I realized that these were the prison officers. I wanted to scream for her but my mouth was covered.

"So you finally did it huh?" IA's captor asked, pulling the set of keys out from her pocket. We were both dragged away, me from my hair and IA from her collar. When we reached the prison, they entered through the open door then closed and locked it. I thought they were going to take us back to our cells but they dragged us in a direction that even IA was scared of. We reached the end of the seemingly endless hall and we entered a room that had multiple blood stains. I began panicking in my head by didn't show it. IA, on the other hand, was now scratching on the prison guard's arms, attempting to escape. I was chained to an unbloodied wall and IA to one that was nearly covered in the red stains.

"I thought I told you, you try to leave again and I would kill you…" one of the guards said to IA as he clicked his tongue. I didn't really understand until I was abandoned on my wall and both guards were near IA. It wasn't until I heard the swish of knifes being pulled out of a sheath did I realized that they were going to kill IA. I screamed and cried, pulled against my chains and nearly dislocating my shoulders from the stress I put on them.

"You should have stopped her kid." One of the guards cackled, "Now you get to watch her die, monster!"

I looked at IA, tears streaming down my face. She held her head high now that she knew her fate. She looked extremely brave except for the tears that streaked her face. I didn't even notice the guards until one of them swung a knife at her. The blade flew across her pale face and left a large wound that was bleeding heavily. I screamed for them to stop but they only chuckled evily. They continued slicing at her and punching and kicking her until she was coughing up blood, mixing with the blood already pouring out of her wounds. My voice was used up by now and I couldn't scream any longer. All I could do is sob and watch helplessly as my only friend was being tortured and slowly killed. I barely even noticed until she gasped as one of the guards had stabbed a knife into her stomach. IA's tiny body went limp and I once again tried running to her. I fell to my face when one of the guards released my chains with a smirk.

"Say your goodbyes now, monster. You should feel lucky." He said before leaving and bolting the door. I rushed to my dying friend's side and took her head in my lap.

"A-Ayo…" IA wheezed painfully.

"What is it IA?" I sobbed.

"Y-You need to run…" She said, coughing up blood into my shirt. I nodded quickly and began stroking her hair softly. She reached up and wiped my tears away then stroked my cheek lovingly, almost like how I imagined my mother doing if she cared for me.

"I-I love y-yo-" She whispered with her final breath. Her small hand fell from my cheek and hit the cold stone floor. Her face slowly became a grayish color and her forehead lost its warmth. My mind could barely register what had just happened. Once I realized that she was gone forever, I threw myself over her, sobbing into her cold body. After a few minutes, I stood up and took one of the knives. I walked over to IA and cut a small strip of cloth from her dress. Then I cut off some of her hair, tied it up in the cloth, and gripped it in my hand. Then I kneeled beside her body and fainted beside her.

When I woke up, I was in a cramped space that was rattling back and forth. I hoped that what had happened was just a bad dream and that I was being transported somewhere. But my hopes were crushed when I found the piece of IA's dress still gripped in my hand. I let my head fall back to the floor and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I jolted up in my bed, sobbing. I keep having the same dream... no, nightmare... every night. My roommate has been trying to get me into counseling but I don't think it will help. What I experienced won't be fixed by some man asking me questions as I lay down in a chair. It has been almost twelve years since IA died in my arms and I still haven't been able to get over it. Yes, I have made new friends and am starting a career in music but I always feel like something is missing. Like there is a void in me that can only be filled with one thing. My first friend. The only person that made me feel loved back then. The only person that I will truly love back.

I hear a sharp knock on my bedroom door and my roommate pokes his head in, "There is some girl at the door for you Ayo."

I sighs and remove my covers. I pull on a t-shirt and shorts and check myself in the mirror to make sure I look ok. I nod in approval and walk out of my room and to the front door. I reach the door and slowly open the door. What I see behind it shocks me. Standing on the doorstep is a girl who looks about my age and has long, platinum blonde hair.

"Hello AI."

"I-IA?"

* * *

**Hello readers! Thanks for reading my first vocaloid story. I know I am not the best writer in the world so I would love some feedback on how good the story is and if there is anything I should work on in future stories. Also, if you want me to turn this into an actual story, please post in the reviews what you would like me to do. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope to see ya soon! EPIC OUT!**


End file.
